Uzumaki Ritsuka
'Scars/Tattoos/Piercings:' Chakra rod-like piercings in nose Lip piercings Strengths: Above Average Genjutsu Above Average Speed Above Average Ninjutsu Above Average Stamina (Chakra Amount) 'Weaknesses:' Below Average KenJutsu Below Average KyuJutsu Below Average Medical Ninjutsu Below Average Jujutsu 'Personality:' Ritsuka, Is strong willed and loud mouthed at times. He is playful and friendly during normal time in the village. He works and trains hard, In order to keep his nindo to protect his village and loved ones, Ritsuka doesn't have many friends yets but spends most days training or hanging with Akatori,and Unaru . Ritsuka dislikes snooty or entitled people. When sparring or fighting some would say Ritsuka comes off a little ruthless and dark, His attitude changes to a darker one when he is in battle, Always determined to win no matter the consequences, he is also very overprotective of his close friends and family as well as has great pride for his village. In his time learning before he made chunnin status Ritsuka has grown quite a bit, with mastering his first chakra nature, Hes come to become more mature. While Ritsuka remains distant from some, hes become more inviting of new friends. letting more people in and making friends with even ninja from the other villages. After the death of his sister he became more held back. His desire to make new friends dying with her. He now spends most his time on mission or with Unaru. He keeps a close eye on all the people in the village due to his lack of trust. After making jounin status he works harder than ever to grow as a shinobi. planning his techniques to shape him into a serious force to be reckoned with. The lack of Respect/Acknowledgment from his peers only increases his bitterness and lack of trust. Though the day will come that he shows them all. '' 'Behaviour: Ritsuka's become quite serious and goal oriented. He remains close to his friends but doesn't trust many others. He gotten to a point were he doesn't see the need to make new connection only to potentially lose them. Typically always busy and doing a mission or training his team. No time for nonsense '''Nindo: (optional) There's no time for games. Let me end you quickly" Underestimating me will be your fatal mistake" 'Summoning:' Genso the Crow Prince 'Bloodline/Clan:' * Uzumaki 75% The Uzumaki clan was a prominent clan in Uzushiogakure. They were distant blood relatives of the Senju clan and as such, both were on good terms.Members of this clan were very knowledgeable in the art of fūinjutsu, and were both respected, and feared worldwide because of their prodigious skill. The members of the Uzumaki clan possessed both incredible longevity and life force. * Uchiha Clan 25% The '''Uchiha clan' (うちは一族, Uchiha Ichizoku) was one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure,1 and was also reputed to be the village's most powerful clan,2 producing shinobi that were exceptionally talented and b'' attle-oriented, and in possession of the renowned Sharingan. Together with the Senju clan, they founded Konohagakure, but is now almost extinct after the events of the clan massacre. Descendant of Nagato 'Element One:' Wind Release (風遁, Fūton) is one of the five basic elemental nature transformations. It is performed by making chakra as sharp and thin as possible. Wind Release is mainly short to mid-ranged offensive techniques that combine brute force and keen precision to deal cutting and slashing damage. A rarity among the five chakra natures, wind techniques are usually performed by generating air circulation and can be enhanced through this method as well. Wind-natured chakra can also be channelled into blades to increase their cutting power and overall range. The wind affinity is seemingly more common amongst shinobi of Sunagakure. 'Element Two:' Lightning Release (雷遁, Raiton) is one of the five basic elemental nature transformation techniques that allows the user to generate lightning by increasing the high frequency vibrations of their chakra, allowing for piercing damage and fast movement. The electricity paralyses the target so that they are unable to move and leaves them vulnerable to a finishing strike. While uncommon, lightning can be infused into bladed weapons in a way similar to Wind Release through chakra flow for increased piercing power through vibrations, with the added effect of inducing numbness. When the technique is released from their bodies, and thus not requiring physical contact, it does not move as fast as true lightning. Instead, due to the control the user has to exert over it, it moves far slower, which can give opponents time to still react. Lightning Release is common to the ninja of Kumogakure. Element Three: Fire Release (火遁, Katon) is one of the basic elemental nature transformations. It is performed by moulding superheated chakra inside the stomach before releasing it via the lungs and mouth. There are also variants to this in the form of some mediums such as the use of gun powder, ash, explosive tags and chakra flow into a weapon Yin Release: Y'in Release' (陰遁, Inton, Viz: Dark Style" or "Shadow Style) techniques, based on the spiritual energy that governs imagination, can be used to create form out of nothingness. When combined with Yang Release, it allows for the use of Yin–Yang Release. 'Weapon of choice:' A Gunbai (軍配, Gunbai, Literally meaning: army arrangement) or Gunbai Uchiwa (軍配団扇, Gunbai Uchiwa, Literally meaning: army arrangement fan) is a non-folding fan, carved from an unique spirit tree from which only ritualistic instruments are made. Gunbai can be used to utilize certain Wind Release techniques. 'Weapon Inventory:' Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 6 Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 10 Senbon (cost 1 pieces each) : 10 Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): 2 Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 1 Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 1 Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): ''' '''Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: War Fan Rebreather Total: 60 FuinJutsu : Tier 1 (15 Pieces): 5 Paper bombs (10 Pieces) 1 Flash Bomb (2 Pieces) 1 Smoke Bomb ( 3 Pieces) Total: 15 Pieces '''Total: 75 Pieces 'Chakra:' Chakra Manipulation/Flow * Tier I - able to controll the flow of chakra through the Body and spesific body parts but not to enhance the strength of any body part. - D rank * Tier II - Able to send Chakra outwards into objects giving the user simple controll over them but not giving them extra strength. Excpet Spesific Tecnique where its stated in the Jutsu. - C rank * Legendary - Ability to use Chakra Element Flow to enhance weapons - S Rank Speed Chart Strength Chart Armor Chart 'Jutsu List: ' Transformation Technique - E Rank Clone Technique - E Rank Body Replacement - E Rank Rope Escape Technique - E Rank Unsealing Technique - E Rank Enclosing Technique - E Rank Genjutsu - E Rank Sexy Technique - E Rank Body Flicker Technique - E Rank Chakra Transfer Technique - Rank C Silent Killing - Rank D Clone Jutsu Crow Clone Technique - Rank C Shadow Clone Technique - Rank B Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique: Rank A Smoke Clone - D Rank Clan Jutsu/Bloodline: Uchiha: Sharingan - Three Tomoe (In Left Eye) Uchiha Return - B Rank Uzumaki: Uzumaki Heal Bite - A Rank Adamantine Sealing Chains - A Rank Uzumaki Sealing Technique - C Rank Genjutsu: Sharingan: Genjutsu- D-rank Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change - A Rank Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique: Rank D Ephemeral - Rank B Mist Servant Technique- Rank D Temple of Nirvana Technique - Rank A Bringer of Darkness Technique - Rank A Wind Release: Wind Release: Wind Cutter - S Rank Wind Release: Blade of Wind - A Rank Wind Release: Air Bullets B-Rank Wind Release: Vacuum Wave - B Rank Wind Release: Gale Palm - C Rank Wind Release: Stream: D Rank Wind Release: Vacuum Serial Wave - B Rank Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere - B Rank Wind Release: Vacuum Great Sphere - B Rank Wind Release: Beast Tearing Palm - A Rank Lightning Release: Lightning Release Stream - Rank C Lightning Release: Elecromagnetic Murder - Rank C Chidori: Lightning Release: Chidori - Rank A Lightning Release: Chidori Current - Rank A Lightning Release: Chidori Senbon - Rank A Lightning Release: Chidori Sharp Spear - Rank A Lightning Release: Chidori True Spear - Rank S Chakra Mode: Lightning Release Chakra Mode - Rank B Lightning Release: Elbow - S Rank Lightning Release: Lariat - A Rank Lightning Release: Lightning Straight - S Rank Fire Release: Fire Release: Great Dragon Flame Technique - Rank B Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique - Rank C Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique - Rank C Fire Release: Dragon Flame Release Song Technique - Rank B Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique - Rank B Fire Release: Flame Bullets - Rank B Bukijutsu: Bukijutsu Tiers: * Tier I - Allows Use of D Rank * Tier II - Allows Use of C Rank * Advanced - Allows Use of B Rank * Superior - Allows Use of A Rank * Legendary - Allows Use of S Rank FuinJutsu: * Tier I - Allows 15 Additional summonable inventory * Tier II - Allows 30 Additional summonable inventory * Advanced Fuinjutsu - Allows 45 Additional summonable inventory Summoning: Lightning Flash Blade Creation - Rank B Taijutsu: * Tier 1 - Allows use of D Rank * Tier II - Allows use of C Rank * Advanced Taijutsu - Allows use of B Rank * Superior Taijutsu - Allows use of A Rank * Legendary Taijutsu - Allows use of S Rank Shurikenjutsu: Shurikenjutsu *''Shurikenjutsu'' Tier I - Able to throw 5 projectiles with accuracy - Rank D *''Shurikenjutsu'' Tier II - Able to throw 10 projectiles with accuracy - Rank C *Advanced Shurikenjutsu '' - Able to throw 15 projectiles with accuracy - Rank B *Superior ''Shurikenjutsu - Able to throw 20 projectiles with accuracy - Rank A 'Background Information:' Ritsuka was lives in the village with his Mother and father, Kagato Uzumaki and Athena Uzumaki, The Kage and Su-Kage of Amegakure. His mother also happens to train and teach Ritsuka as his Jonin Team leader of Team 4. Even before he entered the academy, Ritsukas main priority was training to become stronger. From age 10-12 Ritsuka spend most time inside his house reading on Ninjutsu techniques or in the training grounds, practicing things he had picked up. He would on occasion go outside to try to play with other kids but only halfheartedly and quickly grew bored of their antics. Akatori Yamanaka Is his closest friend that hes had since he was an academy student He spends most of his time hanging around her. Even more so since they were the only two to pass the Chunnin exams. At the beginning of his time on team 4, His mother adopted his fellow teammate Nakara Haruno. for the short month they have been siblings, Ritsuka has taken Nakara in as if she was his birth sister, often staying close to her to keep an eye on her. During their Leadership test Nakara had been declared The winner and Leader of Team 4 Though often allow her to hang alone if she wants, and when he wants to train or hang out with Aka. Recently Ritsuka decided he wants to train to become an Akatsuki member, So he has been focusing alot more on missions and spars. He was one of the two Shinobi that participated in Chunnin Exams for the village and made Chunnin rank, Along with his best friend Akatori Yamanaka. After the chunnin exams Ritsuka suffered a great loss. His little sister Nakara had commited suicide. The shock of finding her in her room, unlocked Ritsuka's first tomoe of his Sharingan. after a training mission with his father he unlocked his second and third tomoe. With his sharingan fully matured as well as his Second chakra nature which ednding up being lightning in he was finally ready tostart a mission including Akatori, His mother and father, The Anbu member Kunisada, And himself to go andsign contracts for their summonings. IT was a serious mission and achievement for ritsuka and he counts the days till they finally take off. When the day finally did come that he was to set off with His mother, his father, Akatori Yamanaka, and Kunisada Uchiha, He was dismayed to find out his mother wouldn't be joining them. s they walked he couldnt help ut feel a gnawing in his gut as they traveled a feeling that something awfuls going to be happening soon. (TBC) Team: Team Four: The Four Horsemen/Pillars of Amegakure No Sato Ritsuka Uzumaki - Jounin Leader Unaru Inuzuka Tetsuo Hyuga Ban Nara 'Roleplaying Library:' Summon Arc - Finding Genso the Crow Prince 11/17/15 Summon Arc: The Living Island 10/15 Ninka Naras First day at Academy 6/9/15 (Teaching) A Clones Return Home 5/12/15 (Casual) Crow Vs. Snake 5/9/15 Lost Connection 2/1/15 (Casual) Promotion Trial: Ritsuka vs. Akatori 11/5/14 (11/6/14) Ritsuka: The Forced Eye - 9/15/14 ' Uchiha Battle Cleanup - 9/23/14 Uzumaki and Inuzuka: Guard duty 9.8.14 Uzumaki Vs Haruno : Street Spar 9/2/14 Summon Arc - 201 The Anbu VS Two Chuunin - 7/22/14 The fall of Nakara: Part II The Funeral of a Haruno Hime 5/24/14 The fall of Nakara 5/23/14 Unaru's Hospital Stay 4-30-14 Proficiency Leadership Test: Nakara vs. Ritsuka 4-23-14 Kurochi Visits Amegakure 4/23/14 Organizing the Library 4-19-14 Lost Connection 5/20/15 Bad News Given 1/23/16 'Approved by: Kagato